


The grey mark

by Ewina



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Character Death, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Sad Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27418093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewina/pseuds/Ewina
Summary: Jango Fett had always been a romantic. Soulmate tales being his favourites.If only he had known.
Relationships: Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 176





	The grey mark

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags please. There is no happy ending.

Jango had always been a romantic. Soulmate tales being his favourites. His buire had been soulmates and the story of their first meeting had always delighted him. His mother tripping on an uneven road and his father politely offering her help, they touching for the first time and the white of their marks turning rainbow. Neither the loss of his birth aliit not that of Jaster had managed to make him lose his adoration for the mark colouring his hands and fingers.

Galidraan and his time as a slave had turned his fascination into obsession. He would find his soulmate and he would keep them. He would not let the Kyr'tsad or those damned jetiise take his soulmate from him like they did everything else.

He quickly became the best bounty hunter of the Galaxy which gave him an opportunity he knew he would relish in for the rest of his life, Kamino.

As the plan began to really come forward, Jango took a great delight in creating the subtle trail that the jetii would follow.

He was sighing inwardly as he flirted with the jetii. It was too bad that he had to die, for he was so pretty… but a good jetii was a dead one and Jango was determined to add this one to his resume.

As they fought under the rain, Jango noticed the jetii was holding back, without a doubt in the hope of capturing him for interrogation. Jango managed to duck under a slash that would have taken his head off had it connected, and if the jetii truly wanted to, and Jango himself was less skilled. a hit with his elbow on Kenobi's wrist and his kad'au went clattering to the ground. In one step the mandalorian crowded into his foe's space. He swept one of his foot out of the way, unbalancing him as his hands wrapped around the jetii's throat. Pining to the floor with his weight, he tightened his grip on the delicate neck, watching dispassionatly as the redhead tried to claw at his hands, mouth opening and closing as he tried to speak, eyes bulging as his face went purple. 

He fell, limp, face frozen in agony, one more dead jetii on his resume. Looking at the end of the platform less than a meter away, Jango took a decision, grabbing the corpse by an ankle, he threw it overboard. One less problem to contend with. Jango was whistling as he climbed aboard Slave 1. Closing the entrance, he decided to dry himself up and change his flightsuit before departing from Kamino. 

Taking off his armour with a smile,he pulled the sogging clothes off his body and grabbed a towel. He was drying his legs when his eyes caught the first flash of grey. The towel fell. His hands were grey. His mark was grey. His soulmate was dead. But his mark was grey, and not black. Black marks were for the people who lost their mates without ever meeting them. His… were grey. His smile was frozen as he stared at his hands. The hands with which he had choked his soulmate before throwing their body in the sea, gleefully.


End file.
